falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Титры Fallout 4
250px GAME DESIGN Bethesda Game Studios GAME DIRECTOR Todd Howard LEAD PROGRAMMER Guy Carver LEAD ARTIST Istvan Pely LEAD DESIGNER & WRITER Emil Pagliarulo PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Ashley Cheng LEAD PRODUCER Jeff Gardiner AUDIO DIRECTOR Mark Lampert SENIOR PRODUCERS Craig Lafferty Tim Lamb PRODUCERS Angela Browder Kevin Kauffman Nathan McDyer Phil Nelson Andrew Scharf LEAD GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMER Christopher Rodriguez GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMING Ryan Ashford Ken Cockerham Paul Graber Ahn Hopgood Steve Meister Brian Robb Dan Teitel Craig Walton Jay Woodward SYSTEMS PROGRAMMING Shannon Bailey Eric Braun Joel Dinolt David DiAngelo Joseph DiAngelo Mike Dulany Jason Hammett Jason Hasenbuhler Ryan Lea Mike Lipari Jeff Lundin Henning Seljenes LEAD GRAPHICS PROGRAMMER Scott Franke GRAPHICS PROGRAMMING Jonathan Bilodeau Jeff Sheiman Orin Tresnjak LEAD INTERFACE PROGRAMMER Erik Deitrick INTERFACE PROGRAMMING Ricardo Gonzalez ADDITIONAL PROGRAMMING Jonathan Burke Brett Douville Chris Doyle David Fox CONCEPT ART Adam Adamowicz John Gravato Ray Lederer Ilya Nazarov WORLD ART Andy Barron Noah Berry Matthew Carofano Cory Edwards Tony Greco Josh Jay Jason Muck Nate Purkeypile Ryan Salvatore Megan Sawyer Ryan Sears Clara Struthers Rafael Vargas Robert Wisnewski Christopher Zdana ADDITIONAL WORLD ART Gabrielle Adams Nadia Haschart Michael Means Madeleine Rabil Kaela Smith John Valenti SPECIAL EFFECTS Daniel T. Lee Liz Rapp Grant Struthers Mark Teare LEAD ANIMATOR Josh Jones ANIMATION Jeremy Bryant Jangjoon Cha DongJun Kim Barry Nardone Gary Noonan Juan Sanchez Mark Thomas Rick Vicens Alex Utting ADDITIONAL ANIMATION Allen Holbrook Eric Webb TECHNICAL ART Felipe "PePe" Nogueira Andrew Thomas CHARACTER ART Ben Carnow Lucas Hardi Charles Kim Christiane H.K. Meister Dennis Mejillones Dane Olds Yan Qin ADDITIONAL CHARACTER ART Jonathan Clark Jonah Lobe Red Hot CG GRAPHIC DESIGN & VAULT BOYS Natalia Smirnova QUEST DESIGN & WRITING Ferret Baudoin Brian Chapin Matt Daniels Jon Paul Duvall Kurt Kuhlmann Alan Nanes Bruce Nesmith William Shen ADDITIONAL QUEST DESIGN & WRITING Liam Collins Shane Liesegang Corrie Treadway LEAD LEVEL DESIGNER Joel Burgess LEVEL DESIGN Daryl Brigner Jeff Browne Steve Cornett Chris Cummings Ryan Jenkins Andrew Langlois Justin Schram ADDITIONAL LEVEL DESIGN Bryan Brigner Matthew Campbell ADDITIONAL SYSTEMS DESIGN Josh Hamrick SOUND DESIGNER Dave Schreiber PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Emily Sears BEHAVIOUR INTERACTIVE ADDITIONAL TECHNICAL DIRECTION Patrick Labrie ADDITIONAL LEAD PROGRAMMING Julien Soulières ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION Charles-William Bibaud ADDITIONAL PROGRAMMING Grégoire Astruc Vincent Bélanger Sylvain Berthomieu Ludovic Brière Alvaro Castro François Cayouette Olivier Fleurant Bachir Francis Michael Fortin Nicolas Gauthier Olivier Hoël Maxime Jobin Alex Larouche Florian Luna Jacques Monastier Olivier Monsonego Germain Mazac Alexandre Pestana Benoit Regrain Christian Roy Simon Sirois Deschênes Simon-Pierre Thibault David Vaillancourt ADDITIONAL DESIGN Michael Chan Jonathan Cournoyer Khanh-Long Huynh ADDITIONAL TECHNICAL ART Michel Baillargeon Kevin Boyer Éliane Prégent VOICE & MUSIC CAST PLAYER MALE Brian T. Delaney PLAYER FEMALE Courtenay Taylor NICK VALENTINE / MR. HANDY Stephen Russell PIPER WRIGHT Courtney Ford PALADIN DANSE Peter Jessop PRESTON GARVEY Jon Gentry DESDEMONA / MRS. WHITFIELD / MISTRESS MYSTERIOUS Claudia Christian DEACON / H2-22 Ryan Alosio HANCOCK Danny Shorago CAIT Katy Townsend MACCREADY / Z1-14 Matthew Mercer CURIE / MISS EDNA Sophie Cortina X6-88 David Paluck STRONG / MALE GHOUL Sean Schemmel TRAVIS MILES / PERRY Brendan Hunt FATHER / COLONEL SMITH / JOSH Tony Amendola ELDER MAXSON / Z2-47 Derek Phillips ANCHORMAN Ron Perlman MAGNOLIA Lynda Carter PROCTOR INGRAM Kari Wahlgren LANCER CAPTAIN KELLS Tim Russ JACK CABOT / DOC WEATHERS / HONEST DAN Johnathan Roumie SCRIBE HAYLEN / ELLIE PERKINS / COLETTE Jan Johns MADISON LI Jennifer Massey VIRGIL Matthew Waterson TINKER TOM Byron Marc Newsome PROCTOR QUINLAN / SUPERVISOR BROWN Nicholas Guy Smith STURGES / SCOTT EDWARDS Philip Anthony-Rodriguez HENRY COOKE / BERT STRICKLAND Jerry Whiddon KNIGHT RHYS Noshir Dalal RONNIE SHAW / IRMA Elisabeth Noone PAUL PEMBROKE / NEIL FREUND T.W. Leshner BOBBI NO-NOSE / MARIA SUMMERSET Roberta Farkas DOCTOR AMARI Meher Tatna TOMMY LONEGAN Clarke Kohler DOCTOR CARRINGTON Sean T. Krishnan EDWARD DEEGAN / AJ Bill Holmes P.A.M. / ASSAULTRON Colleen Delany GLORY Chelsea Tavaras PROCTOR TEAGAN Greg Baldwin JUSTIN AYO / MALE RAIDERS Matthew Yang King KNIGHT CAPTAIN CADE Dwight Schultz MAMA MURPHY Maya Massar ALANA SECORD / ALLIE FILMORE Ellen Dubin INITIATE CLARKE Christopher Walker KELLOGG / Y9-15 / X9-27 Keythe Farley MINUTEMEN RADIO VOICE / VAULT-TEC SCIENTIST Mike Rosson LIAM BINET Finneas O'Connell MEL / SUPER MUTANTS Dave Carter KENT CONNOLLY / EDDIE WINTER Jay Giannone VADIM BOBROV Dimitri Diatchenko YEFIM BOBROV Emmanuel Todorov GWEN MCNAMARA / BECKY FALLON Cindy Robinson JUN LONG / DOCTOR SUN James Sie AUSTIN ENGILL / CHRIS ROSA / PETE PEMBROKE Jack Riedy BOBBY DE LUCA Brandon Bales ALAN BINET / VAULT-TEC SCIENTIST Robert Picardo SCRIBE NERIAH / GENEVA Kat Cressida MANDY STILES / CATHY / PULOWSKI VOICE Elmarie Wendel ALEXIS COMBES / DARCY PEMBROKE / FEMALE CHILD OF ATOM Audrey Wasilewski ANN CODMAN / PRISCILLA PENSKE / WILHELMINA CABOT Melendy Britt MAX LOKEN / MALCOLM LATIMER Dave Fennoy PALADIN BRANDIS Alan Oppenheimer VAULT-TEC REP/ ARLEN GLASS Paul Eiding MAYOR MCDONOUGH Charlie Warren MOE CRONIN / PROTECTRON / THE SILVER SHROUD Wes Johnson SCRIBE FARIS / CLAYTON HOLDREN Caleb Moody CAPTAIN ZAO / TED HUNTLEY / STAN SLAVIN Ping Wu TALIA MCGOVERN / MOLLY / SETTLER Misty Lee TINA DE LUCA / ROWDY / CRICKET Ashly Burch RICKY DALTON / SOLOMON / LORENZO CABOT Richard Cansino DAISY / CHERYL GLASS / CLAIR HUTCHINS / GIBSON Iona Morris JACOB FORSYTHE / NEWTON OBERLY Eric Morgan Stuart EMOGENE CABOT / PVT HART / AMELIA STOCKTON Dani Knights RACHEL / FEMALE GUNNERS / INSTITUTE SCIENTIST Sumalee Montano PICKMAN / BROTHER ANDREW / BROTHER THOMAS / MAYOR MURPHY Kyle Hester INSTITUTE COURSER / DOC CROCKER / THE FENS PHANTOM James Konicek REX GOODMAN / VAULT-TEC SCIENTIST / ISSAC KARLIN Richard Tatum KNIGHT LUCIA / KATHERINE PINN Carla Tassara KNIGHT GAVIL / WINLOCK Charles Halford MISTER ZWICKY / OLD MAN STOCKTON / BARNEY ROOK Time Winters FEMALE RAIDERS / ALYSSA PARK / FEMALE SYNTHS Salli Saffioti PROFESSOR SCARA / SMILING KATE / TRADER RYLEE Amanda Philipson MAROWSKI / VAULT-TEC SCIENTIST Greg Chun SKINNY MALONE / EVAN WATSON / CLARENCE CODMAN Alan Blumenfeld LAWRENCE HIGGS / INSTITUTE SCIENTIST Roger L. Jackson BONNIE TOURNQUIST / PHYLLIS DAILY / ROSLYN CHAMBERS Joan Van Ark ARTURO / ENRICO THOMPSON Gustavo Rex NESS / ROSALIND ORMAN Jacqueline Grace Lopez ERIN COMBES / FEMALE BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL SQUIRE Rachel Pace SYNTH CHILD Aidan Sussman SUPERVISOR WHITE / POLLY Jessica Straus DOCTOR DUFF / DOCTOR PATRICIA Cissy Jones WALLACE / JOHN Don McManus PASTOR CLEMENTS Big Llou Johnson NORTHY / BRENDAN VOLKERT / ZEKE Max Mittelman JACOB ORDEN / DEAN VOLKERT Dan Navarro HAWTHORNE / LOW ROAD FRANKLIN / HORATIO Avery Kidd Waddell SERGEANT LEE / CARETAKER / SWANSON Chris Salazar DANNY SULLIVAN / VAULT-TEC SCIENTIST Yuri Lowenthal HENRI / FRED ALLEN / FAT FAHEY Rafael Goldstein MARCY LONG / MYRNA Alejandra Gollas HOLT COMBES / NELSON LATIMER / PRESTON GARVEY IMPERSONATOR Ogie Banks SCARLETT / ANNE HARGRAVES / KNIGHT ASTLIN Brenda Phillips MARIA / PENNY FITZGERALD Julie Nathanson ABBOT / MARK SUMMERSET John Mariano MANNY / DIAMOND CITY GUARD J.P. Giuliotti SUPERVISOR GREENE / BLAKE ABERNATHY / JOE SAVOLDI Brian Frates BULLET / CALVIN WHITAKER / SHEFFIELD William Salyers DAVIES / DIAMOND CITY GUARD Ike Amadi THEODORE COLLINS / BLYTHE / KNIGHT VARHAM Nick Bennett DARLA / FAHRENHEIT / KENDRA Erica Luttrell PETE OWENS / MALE GUNNERS / EYE BOT Bruce Nozick F6-33 / X4-18 / Z3-22 Damian Cecere K1-98 / MIRANDA SONG / RUNAWAY GIRL Stephanie Komure BOBBY DE LUCA / LUCAS MILLER Brandon Bales ANGIE / ELEANOR / KESSLER Joey Honsa DANIEL FINCH / NATHAN FILMORE / DRIFTER Bruce Thomas CONNIE ABERNATHY / JUNE WARWICK / SETTLER Mandy Kaplan TRASHCAN CARLA / DOC ANDERSON / PRINCIPAL HUDSON Veronica Cartwright THE SCRIBE / INSTITUTE SCIENTIST Jim Cummings MARLENE GLASS / ALICE THOMPSON / CHILD Miya Horcher WALLY WARWICK / GAVIN EVERITTS / CHILD Griffin Cleveland FEMALE BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL Kimberly Brooks FEMALE BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL / VAULT-TEC SCIENTIST Dorothy Elias-Fahn MALE BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL / TRIGGERMAN Leo Marks MALE BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL Mark Engelhardt SUPER MUTANT / OFFICER Popeye V MALE RAIDER Steve Wilcox FEMALE GHOULS Gabrielle Sanalitro MALE GHOUL / VAULT-TEC SCIENTIST Keith Szarabajka MALE GUNNERS / MR. GUTSY David B. Mitchell MALE CHILD OF ATOM Paul Ganus MALE CHILDREN OF ATOM / VAULT SECURITY Joe Ochman SETTLER / RAILROAD AGENT / INITIATE Brandon Keener VAULT SECURITY Fryda Wolff MALE BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL SQUIRE Raymond Ochoa AIR TRAFFIC CONTROL VOICE Kevin Dorman EUSTACE Baadja-Lyne Odums MR. WASHINGTON Eric Lopez SYLVIA COOPER Colleen O’Shaughnessey GENERAL GAGE / MAYOR David Shaughnessy GERALD / WICKED TIM Wayne Frazier DOGMEAT River SINGERS Cindy Richardson-Walker Tania Hancheroff Lisa Silver ADDITIONAL VOICES Bumper Robinson Billy Ray Gallion Caroline Aaron James McDonnell Patrick FitzSymons Ray Chase CELEBRITY ACQUISITION, CASTING AND VOICE PRODUCTION Blindlight DIRECTOR OF CASTING & PRODUCTION Timothy Cubbison PRODUCTION MANAGER Austin Snyder BUSINESS ASSOCIATES Adriana Almanza Veronica Brown VOICE DIRECTORS Philip Bache Kal-El Bogdanove Chris Faiella Wes Gleason Brenda Marie Phillips Bennett Smith DIALOGUE RECORDISTS J. David Atherton Nicholai Baxter Dustin Buford Serge Courtois David Davila Mark De La Fuente Dan Montes Giovanni Ortega Jeff Sheridan Kelly Vockel Briana Villarreal P-CAP PRODUCTION SOUND MIXER James Tanenbaum P-CAP BOOM OPERATORS Tom Giordano Ken Beauchene VOICE PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Ellen Barry Philip Binder Samantha Brown Harry Buerkle Kyle Fischer Jake Gaskill Lucas Hirl Greg Lisi Ryan Naylor Poppy Orphanides Jesse Sheehan Josema Roig Briana Villarreal Kenny Zhao MANAGING DIALOGUE EDITOR J. David Atherton DIALOGUE EDITORS David Sais Greg Sais James Barker Aaron Seiden Scott Weber Michael Patterson PRODUCTION INTERNS Jason Cho Marty Eischeid Chris Bhutani Caitlin Capes Taylor Brandt Margaret Brown Jacob Velcoff Cathy Jiang Matthew Hill Luiggiano Galletto VOICE RECORDING AT Bethesda Game Studios, Rockville, MD Brian Morris, Falmouth, MA Igloo Music, Los Angeles CA Margarita Mix - Hollywood, Los Angeles CA Marc Graue Voice Over Recording Studios, Los Angeles, CA North Hollywood Sound, Los Angeles, CA Red Earth Recording Studios, Springdale UT Soundworks, Los Angeles, CA MUSIC COMPOSED & PRODUCED BY Inon Zur www.inonzur.com ADDITIONAL MUSIC PROVIDED BY Associated Production Music ADDITIONAL PERFORMANCE CAPTURE Just Cause PERFORMANCE CAPTURE EDITING Motion Grinder FACIAL ANIMATION EDITING Cubic Motion INTRO VIDEO PRODUCED BY g-NET INTRO VIDEO DIRECTED BY David Moodie BETHESDA SOFTWORKS QUALITY ASSURANCE LEAD Christopher Krietz QUALITY ASSURANCE Andrew Buscaglio Robert Clark Shannon Corwin Joseph Graninger Christopher Hayes Hal Jenkins Jason Little Marisa Lyon Hieu Nguyen Louis Riley Ian Rogers Matthew Stokes Philip Wallace Gabriel Caldeira Carlos Camacho Max Cameron Cenk Ersoy Joshua Feranil Joshua Fountain Lawrence Hayes Christopher Izzi Hugo Kilvert-Jones Zach Lyon Mike Mazzuca Mike Merriam Aaron Mitschelen Jennifer Noland William Pegus Shanon Schildtknecht Nancy Scott Josh Seabolt Sarah Tomesky Tihana Tresnjak-Smith Keith Walton Cody Wharton Cody Whiteman ADDITIONAL QUALITY ASSURANCE James Costantino Terry Dunn Daniel Silva Jennifer Tonon Matthew Weil Sam Bernstein Takayuki Amano Suleyman Anadol Greg Arcano Joshua Bencivenga Joseph Bertoni Robert Boehm Keith Bower Katherine Brode Wade Brown Connor Bryant Valentin Cain Sabeel Chohan George Churchill Kyle Coleman Marjorie Cooper Andre Daniels Rahima Dondurur Cory Dornbusch Gregory Dorvil Matthew Farkas Jeffrey Feria Shane Fernandes Beth Garwood Michelle Gibson Marvin Gutierrez Adam Hampton Kevin Henry Nicholas Holmstedt Abu Hoque Thomas Hughes Christian Humen Ramin Izadi Jovanny Jadacki Ryan Keating Jesse Keene Mika Lam Fitzgerald Lewis Scott LoPresti Robert MacDonald Brad Martin Robert McGowan Colin McInerney Russell Moynihan James Nicholas Sam Nowicki Romil Patel Lewis Pearce Duane Powers Andrew Protani George Raphael Amaan Redmond Joel Regulski Alexandra Rood Geron Roper Angela Rupinen Scott Saggio Michael Shearer Brian Seo Veronika Spiegel Patrick Stone Carly Sullivan Stephen Taguding Garrett Therkorn Megan Tucker Rick Watson ADDITIONAL QUALITY ASSURANCE (BEHAVIOUR INTERACTIVE) Martin Bilodeau Francois Lim VP, PUBLIC RELATIONS & MARKETING Pete Hines SENIOR BRAND MANAGER Paris Nourmohammadi BRAND MANAGER Matthew Clinkscales ASSOCIATE BRAND MANAGER Carlos Guice VP, PRODUCT DEVELOPMENT Todd Vaughn SENIOR PRODUCER, 1ST PARTY Tim Beggs PRESIDENT Vlatko Andonov DIRECTOR OF QUALITY ASSURANCE Darren Manes SENIOR QA MANAGER Rob Gray DIRECTOR OF GLOBAL MARKETING Steve Perkins DIRECTOR OF GLOBAL PUBLIC RELATIONS Tracey Thompson ASSISTANT DIRECTOR OF PR Erin Losi EVENTS MANAGER Jenny Whitehead PUBLIC RELATIONS MANAGER Angela Ramsey-Chapman GLOBAL COMMUNITY LEAD Matt Grandstaff GLOBAL CONTENT LEAD Gary Steinman COMMUNITY MANAGER Jessica Finster MARKETING & PR ASSISTANT Shana Reed EVENT TRADE DIRECTOR Henry Mobley DIRECTOR OF LICENSING Mike Kochis VIDEO PRODUCTION Salinee Goldenberg Matthew Ross Keith Shetler GRAPHIC DESIGN Michael Wagner Lindsay Westcott VP, SALES Ron Seger OPERATIONS DIRECTOR, NORTH AMERICA Todd Curtis SALES/OPERATIONS MANAGER Jill Bralove SALES ANALYST Jeff Moskowitz REGIONAL SALES MANAGERS Mike Donnellan Michelle Ferrara MANAGER OF CHANNEL MARKETING & DIGITAL SALES Josh Deane CHANNEL MARKETING COORDINATOR Jessica Williams SENIOR SALES ASSISTANT Scott Mills ONLINE CONTENT COORDINATOR Jason Snead SALES ADMINISTRATION COORDINATOR Luke Jackson SALES ASSISTANT Ryan Albert CUSTOMER SERVICE CUSTOMER SERVICE DIRECTOR Boyd Beasley CUSTOMER SERVICE LEADERSHIP Daniel Beahn Hap Campbell Tres Herndon James Kimble Craig Pratt Richard Rasmussen Nick Raynor Terry White CUSTOMER SERVICE MANAGEMENT Jay Blincoe Quentin Chappet Mike Green Andrew Griffiths Jordan Hill Markus Kraus Michael Luipersbeck Frank Morales Kat Siegert Elise Steinharter Jasmine Thomas Edward Williams CUSTOMER SERVICE STAFF Keri Barr Tyler Class James Czaplyski Betty Dardhirun Erich Davidson Dominic Davies William Ellenberger John Fulmer Stefanie Gregg Brian Hartley Philisia Henderson Chiantae Jones Clarice Jones Simon Kay Dina Kraus Bradley Lauderdale Joshua Leishear Justin Liappes Keion Lymon Taryn Lyon Megumi McGowan Cam McMillion Peter Mitchell Ryan Moulton Andrew Pak Kathy Roberts Milena Romaniuk Shamaeia Royster Meredith Schreibstein Ronald Simpson Joshua Smith Aitia Stuart Christie Swann Peter Townsend Douglas Whitmore ZENIMAX MEDIA CHAIRMAN & CEO Robert Altman PRESIDENT Ernie Del EVP & COO Jamie Leder EVP & CFO Cindy Tallent EVP Legal & Secretary Grif Lesher SVP FINANCE & CONTROLLER Denise Kidd DEPUTY GENERAL COUNSEL Marcia Mitnick VP, INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY Steve Bloom INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY Nicholas Childs Rob Havlovick Chris La Scola Drew McCartney Josh Mosby Ken Pearson Kevin Raminhos Bailey Wicker Joseph Varkey Paul Tuttle David Verdin Keelian Wardle Kevin Watts Jesse Wicker Joon Ho Yang Frank Zecca Patrick Raminhos VP OF GLOBAL HR Tammy Boyd-Shumway HUMAN RESOURCES Michelle Cool Heather Craig Rob Echter Andrea Glinski Amy Glushakow Katrina Lang Cathy Montes Valery Ridore Katie Sosnoskie ADMINISTRATION Melissa Ayala Brittany Bezawada-Joseph Craig Brown Jennifer Calabro Rosanna Campanile Katherine Edwards Douglas Frederick Gerard Garnica Julia Gutierrez Kevin Humphreys Jose Ever Iraheta Betty Kouatelay Jerome Lamboy Ho Joong Lee Stephane Marquis Michael Masciola Sandy Mayer Tanuja Mistry Rissa Rachmadila Patrick Nolan Ashley Presto Patti Pulupa Dave Rasmussen Nitin Sharma Joe Sigmon Heather Spurrier Claudia Umana Patrick Villalobos David Walker Melissa Washabaugh Eric Weis ADMINISTRATIVE ASSISTANTS Bernice Guice Paula Kasey Jameise Fox EXECUTIVE CHEF Kenny McDonald ZENIMAX EUROPE PRESIDENT Ernie Del EUROPEAN MANAGING DIRECTOR Sean Brennan DIRECTOR INTERNATIONAL BUSINESS Adam Carter EUROPEAN FINANCE DIRECTOR Robert Ford EUROPEAN MARKETING & PR DIRECTOR Sarah Seaby EUROPEAN SALES DIRECTOR Paul Oughton LOCALIZATION DIRECTOR Harald Simon OPERATIONS DIRECTOR Richard Lever HEAD OF EUROPEAN PR Alistair Hatch CREATIVE SERVICES ARTIST Morgan Gibbons EUROPEAN BRAND MANAGER Mark Cook Dan Lazarides EUROPEAN ASSISTANT BRAND MANAGER Jack Abbott Edward Badcock Jo Worrall UK BRAND MANAGER Korina Abbott SENIOR MARKETING MANAGER, EUROPE Marc Berekoven INTERNATIONAL MARKETING MANAGER Rosemarie Dalton INTERNATIONAL PR MANAGER Nicholas Heller COMMUNITY MANAGER Michael Servotte SALES & BUSINESS DEVELOPMENT DIRECTOR Greg Baverstock UK SALES DIRECTOR Gethyn Deakins EUROPEAN DIGITAL SALES MANAGER Charlie Barrett EUROPEAN TRADE MARKETING MANAGER Rikard Norrbin UK TRADE MARKETING MANAGER Joe Bell SALES ADMINISTRATOR Heather Clarke LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER Ruth Granados García ASSISTANT LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER Ramón Goldarazena Ondarra OPERATIONS MANAGER Isabelle Midrouillet OPERATIONS COORDINATOR David Gordon ASSISTANT GENERAL COUNSEL Leonard Bendel CONTRACTS ADMINISTRATOR/PARALEGAL Katie Brooks IT MANAGER Joseph Owens SENIOR IT SUPPORT SPECIALIST Stu Davies DIRECTOR - FINANCIAL SYSTEMS Maeve Cronin FINANCIAL ANALYST Dean Purse FINANCE MANAGER Charlotte Ovens FINANCE & REVENUE ANALYST Alan Nasrat ACCOUNTS ASSISTANT Chai Thushar Dev ERP SPECIALIST Gary Lythgoe ACCOUNTS ASSISTANT Joanna Nalepa FINANCIAL ACCOUNTANT Simran Kaur ORACLE ERP SYSTEMS ANALYST Gareth Donoghue JR. FINANCIAL ANALYST Charlotte Pelter PA TO PRESIDENT Katherine Kidd OFFICE MANAGER Angie Clement ZENIMAX FRANCE MANAGING DIRECTOR Julie Chalmette SALES MANAGER Yvan Rault KEY ACCOUNT MANAGER Gaëlle Gombert TRADE MARKETING MANAGER Laurent Chatain MARKETING MANAGER Géraldine Mazot COMMUNITY MANAGER Axel Olivereau PR MANAGER Jérôme Firon FINANCE MANAGER Cecile De Freitas FINANCE ASSISTANT Adeline Nonis ZENIMAX GERMANY, AUSTRIA, SWITZERLAND MANAGING DIRECTOR Frank Matzke SALES DIRECTOR Thomas Huber DIRECTOR OF MARKETING & PR Marcel Jung SENIOR PRODUCT MARKETING MANAGER Stefan Dettmering SENIOR PR MANAGER Peter Langhofer JUNIOR PR CONSULTANT Jessica Di Dio COMMUNITY MANAGER Eva Sykora TRADE MARKETING MANAGER Mark Schillberg KEY ACCOUNT MANAGER Jürgen Pahl FINANCE MANAGER Nadine Scholtysik ACCOUNTANT Bastian Spanuth SALES & OFFICE ADMINISTRATOR Christiane Jauss FINANCE & ADMINISTRATION ASSISTANT Juliane Heinz ZENIMAX AUSTRALIA MANAGING DIRECTOR Simon Alty SALES DIRECTOR David Hay MARKETING MANAGER Paul Hellmrich FINANCE MANAGER Paul New PR MANAGER Bec Waddy OFFICE MANAGER / SALES & MARKETING ASSISTANT Michelle Alty COMMUNITY MANAGER Eleanor Wolf ZENIMAX BENELUX GENERAL MANAGER Menno Eijck SALES MANAGER Mark Holleman SALES ADMIN & MARKETING SUPPORT Pam Wesselink PR MANAGER BENELUX Bart Verwijst ZENIMAX ASIA K.K. GENERAL MANAGER Tetsu Takahashi LOCALIZATION PROGRAMMER Masayuki Nagahashi BRAND MANAGER Tsuyoshi Tanaka PR MANAGER Takako Egawa SENIOR INFRASTRUCTURE SPECIALIST Muneaki Miyoshi OFFICE MANAGER Myongsuk Rim WEB DIRECTOR Kosuke Fujita ADMINISTRATIVE ASSISTANT Hiroko Yue BETHESDA.NET VP, DIGITAL PLATFORM Erich Waas VP, DIGITAL TECHNOLOGY Jonathan Williams PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Ian Johnson PROGRAM DIRECTOR Mark Eveleigh TECHNICAL DIRECTOR James Whitehouse LEAD SOFTWARE ENGINEER Nick Olson SR. PRODUCT OWNERS Derek Racca Hilmar Hauksson Jonathan Firestone BETHESDA.NET PRODUCTION TEAM Justin Emminizer Omar Madrid James Unglesby BETHESDA.NET ENGINEERING TEAM Matt Bailey Steve McGarrity Balaji Thiruvengadam Jonathan Tanner Saqib Ali Oliver Murillo Alexander Adamovich Huy Nguyen Marc Lewis Joe Osborne Brian Ambrose Matt Leva Jay Gorrell Yohanand Gopal Jacob Geiman James Hegarty Vincent Schumaker DIRECTOR, OPERATIONS INFRASTRUCTURE Marcus Weber MANAGER, OPERATIONS INFRASTRUCTURE Bryan Geiger SENIOR SYSTEM ENGINEERS, OPERATIONS INFRASTRUCTURE Jesse Johnson Doug Granzow SYSTEM ENGINEERS, OPERATIONS INFRASTRUCTURE Paul Stagner Paul Sidze SR. NETWORK ENGINEERS, OPERATIONS INFRASTRUCTURE Jonathan Pace Chad Compton DIRECTOR OF SECURITY Zate Berg BETHESDA.NET SECURITY TEAM Scott Harrison John Folker Erin Griffiths Dylan Sanders SR. OPERATIONS AND DEVELOPMENT MANAGER Brandon Atkins OPERATIONS AND DEVELOPMENT MANAGER Baddi Sigurdsson OPERATIONS LEADS Brad Hudson Brian Robinson OPERATIONS TOOLS ADMIN Michael Fletcher SR. SERVICE DELIVERY MANAGER Tara Newfield SERVICE DELIVERY MANAGER Kol Cooley OPERATIONS SYSTEMS ADMINS Mike Eder Andoine Ridgley Eugene Brunshteyn Jamie Wells John Amori John Sheehan Chris Resseguie Jermaine McDaniels Joe Fasolo Molly Hoffman LOCALIZED VERSION PRODUCED BY SYNTHESIS LOCALIZATION PRODUCERS Emanuele Scichilone Max Reynaud LANGUAGE COORDINATORS Adrian Koch Aron Sayed Carolin Hillemann Emanuele Scichilone Gus Díaz Jan Werkmeister Jonathan Russo Mauro Bossetti Sohail Daniel Camila Groth Ibarra Mikhail Zakharov Oleg Smagin FRENCH TRANSLATORS Benoît Mergault Claire Boudet Eric Holweck Guillaume Pelletier Pierre Quelquejeu Ophelie Colin ITALIAN TRANSLATORS Paolo Caronni Daniele Tamagni Alessandro Seccafieno Davide Solbiati Paolo Celso Danilo Spatafora Claudia Mangione Manuela Ceccoli Luca Ricci GERMAN TRANSLATORS Roland Austinat Christian Meier Ulrich Onken Gerald Paetsch Roland Strube Constanze Vogl SPANISH TRANSLATORS Abel Funcia Diego Damunt Estrella Del Campo José Cabezas Juan Ramon Acedo Marco Fernández Miguel García Óscar Díaz MEXICAN SPANISH TRANSLATORS Eugenia Jiménez Laura Carrillo BRAZILIAN PORTUGUESE TRANSLATORS Fernando Rodrigues João Curzio Luciana Rolón Marcelo Almeida Paula Ianelli Sofia Sabbado Aveline Tiago Kern POLISH TRANSLATION QLOC S.A. RUSSIAN TRANSLATORS Aleksey Vorobyev Isabella Shakhova Eugenia Alekseeva Anastasia Vasilyeva Vasily Firsov Roman Nefedov Mikhail Golovkin Yuliana Carter Alexander Strakhov Marina Rossieva TESTING TEAM TESTING COORDINATORS Adriano James Majocchi Antonio E. Mondonico Riccardo Fumagalli Alessandro Ciurleo LEAD TESTERS Pierre Techoueyres Matteo Voltolina Danny Münch Israel Delgado Miranda Rafael Verolla de Moura Oleg Eremchuk TESTERS Ana María Benita Martínez Andreas Edler Andrei Moshkov Augustin Truffaut Axel Zamora Björn Wetz Daniel Hernandez Ekaterina Kartavenko Francesco Menna Icaro Polizel Iñigo Luzuriaga Bañon Jakub Rezmer Kaya Daudrix Leonardo Oliver Lenares Lilla Horváth Luis Sánchez Márcio de Oliveira Bezerra Marta Niespodziewany Mateusz Hasiński Matteo Bianchini Nicolas Jara Óscar Cruz González Pablo López Cardona Roberto Gomes De Oliveira Roman Kosarev Thierry Stokman Thomas Frers Violaine Sauze Yannik Raiss FRENCH AUDIO RECORDED BY ASREC STUDIO CREW Florent Collignon Julien Deslandes Claire Baradat Alexandre Gombert ACTORS Franck Monsigny Anneliese Fromont Manoelle Gaillard Laura Zichy Régine Blaess Laurence Bréheret Namakan Koné Gérard Darier Sylvain Agaesse Michel Vigné Michel Ruhl Jean-François Vlérick Julie Badoc Béatrice Delphe Anne Dolan Maïa Michaud Fabien Jacquelin Jean-François Cros Alexandre Nguyen Mathias Kozlowski Christian Visine Jacques Ciron Patrick Floersheim Jean-Baptiste Anoumon Agathe Schumacher Frédéric Popovic Grégory Kristoforoff Bruno Dubernat Jean Barney Victoria Grosbois Jean-Christophe Lebert Luc Bernard Achille Orsoni Jean-Paul Pitolin Pierre Forest Christian Gonon Franck Lorrain Guillaume Orsat Armelle Gallaud Sébastien Desjours Marine Tuja Hélène Bizot Emmanuelle Bondeville Jérôme Pauwels Emmanuel Gradi Donald Reignoux Marie Zidi Philippe Roullier Géraldine Asselin Guy Chapellier Anne Rochant Yumi Fujimori Julie Carli Patrick Borg Damien Ferrette Claire Baradat Loïc Houdré Josiane Pinson Jean-Louis Faure Alice Taurand Jérémy Prévost Antoine Tomé Stéphane Fourreau Michel Voletti Marc Bretonnière ITALIAN AUDIO RECORDED BY SYNTHESIS MILAN STUDIO CREW Adriano Dezulian Alberto Tosi Ambra Ravaglia Andrea Peruzzotti Elisa Schiroli Fabio Pantano Federico De Cotto Francesca Tretto Gianfranco Zorzi Laura Vaccarella Manuel Auletta Maria Rosa Sanna Matteo Ormellese Riccardo Riva Stefano Lucchelli Stefano Santi Tebessa Comolli ACTORS Alberto Olivero Alessandro Capra Alessandro Conte Alessandro Germano Alessandro Testa Alessandro Zurla Andrea De Nisco Andrea Failla Angiolina Gobbi Antonio Paiola Barbara Federico Beatrice Caggiula Carlo Decio Cesare Rasini Chiara Francese Claudio Colombo Claudio Ridolfo Daniela Fava Daniele Demma Danilo Bruni Davide Fumagalli Davide Lorenzo Palla Diego Baldoin Domenico Brioschi Edoardo Lomazzi Eleni Molos Elisabetta Cesone Francesca Perilli Francesco Mei Gabriele Calindri Giovanni Battezzato Giuliana Atepi Giuliana Nanni Greta Bortolotti Ilaria Egitto Jenny De Cesarei Jolanda Granato Katia Sorrentino Lorella De Luca Luca Appetiti Luca Semeraro Lucy Matera Mario Scarabelli Massimo Triggiani Mattia Bressan Maura Marenghi Maurizio Arena Mimmo Strati Oliviero Corbetta Paolo Sesana Pietro Ubaldi Raffaele Fallica Renata Bertolas Renzo Ferrini Riccardo Rovatti Roberto Accornero Silvana Fantini Simona Biasetti Stefania De Peppe Stefania Patruno Stefano Albertini Valerio Amoruso Veronica Rocca GERMAN AUDIO RECORDED BY SYNTHESIS GERMANY STUDIO CREW Andeas Rogge David Arnold Finn Seliger Florian Zauke Friedrich Klemme Johannes Marguerre Johannes Semm Malte Maibauer Martin Kruse Peter Haubenschild Ralf Pel Robert Chittka Siegfried Fischer Stefan Weihrauch Thilo Wegging Wolfgang Christian ACTORS Achim Buch Achim Schülke André Beyer Andreas Otto Antje von der Ahe Ben Jung Bernd Vollbrecht Bert Franzke Carmen Antoni Caroline Kiesewetter Carsten Wilhelm Celine Fontanges Christian Reimer Christian Rudolf Christine Pappert Christos Topoulos Cornelia Dörr Dagmar Dreke Deborah Mock Dietmar Wunder Dirk Hardegen Djuwita Müller Eckard Dux Elena Wilms Erik Schäffler Eva Michaelis Felix Würgler Fjodor Olev Florentine Draeger Frank Logemann Gordon Piedesack Gundi Eberhard Gundi Eberhardt Hanns Jörg Krumpholz Hans Bayer Hans-Eckart Eckhardt Helmut Krauss Jennifer Böttcher Jens Wendland Joey Cordevin Johannes Semm Joscha Fischer-Antze Joshy Peters Juan Carlos Lopez Jürgen Holdorf Jürgen Thormann Kai Hendrik Möller Kaspar Eichel Katja Brügger Kerstin Draeger Kristina von Weltzien Lara Trautmann Lars Schmidke Leonie Dubuc Manuela Bäcker Marek Erhardt Marianne Bernhardt Mario Hassert Marion von Stengel Mark Bremer Martin Sabel Meike Schmidt Michael Bideller Michael Che Koch Michael Krüger Michael Lott Nicholas König Nicolas König Nicole Engeln Ole Jacobsen Ozan Ünal Peter Weis Philip Schwarz Robert Kotulla Robert Missler Sergej Gladkich Silke Matthias Sonja Szylowicki Tanja Dohse Theresa Berlage Thomas Fitschen Tilman Borck Tilo Schmitz Tim Kreuer Tina Eschmann Tobias Schmidt Ulrike Johannson Ursula Sieg Vanida Karun Viola Sauer Volker Wolf Wolf Frass Wolfgang Berger Wolfgang Riehm SPANISH AUDIO RECORDED BY SYNTHESIS MADRID STUDIO CREW Adrián Barahona Alejandro Aparicio Andrés Palancar Carlos Vega David Flores David González Emilio Gallardo Enrique López Fernando Urquiza Isabel Martínez Javier Lebrero Jesus Javier Sáiz Juan Manuel Rojo Manuel Guerra Miguel Gascón Raúl López Ricardo Espinosa ACTORS Abraham Aguilar Adolfo Pastor Alfonso Laguna Alma Naranjo Álvaro Navarro Álvaro Ramos Ana de Castro Ana Jiménez Ángel Amorós Antonio Domínguez Anuska Alborg Arantxa Franco de Sarabia Arturo López Beatriz Berciano Carlos Kaniowsky Chus Gil Danai Jiménez David Hernán Emma Cifuentes Héctor Garay Javier Gámir Javier Lorca Javier Martínez Jesús Barreda Jorge García Ínsua José Ángel Fuentes José María Gómez José Núñez Juan Antonio Gálvez Juan Antonio Sáinz de la Maza Juan Carlos Lozano Juan Navarro Luis Mas Margot Lago María Jesús Nieto María Jesús Varona Marta Sáinz Olga Cano Óscar Castellanos Pedro Tena Roberto Cuadrado Roberto Cuenca Martínez Roberto Encinas Roberto González Txema Moscoso Vicente Gil Yolanda Pérez ORIGINAL MUSIC COMPOSED & PERFORMED BY Lynda Carter, John Jarvis and Kerry Marx “BABY IT’S JUST YOU” Written and Performed by Lynda Carter, John Jarvis and Kerry Marx ©2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis and Kerry Marx (BMI) "GOOD NEIGHBOR" Written and Performed by Lynda Carter, John Jarvis and Kerry Marx ©2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis and Kerry Marx (BMI) "I'M THE ONE YOU'RE LOOKING FOR" Written and Performed by Lynda Carter, John Jarvis and Kerry Marx ©2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis and Kerry Marx (BMI) "MAN ENOUGH" Written and Performed by Lynda Carter, John Jarvis and Kerry Marx ©2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis and Kerry Marx (BMI) "TRAIN TRAIN" Written and Performed by Lynda Carter, John Jarvis and Kerry Marx ©2015 Lynda Carter, John Jarvis and Kerry Marx (BMI) MUSIC SUPERVISION & LICENSING Christopher S. Parker and Brandracket, LLC Music Coordinator for Brandracket, LLC Ian M. Anderson “A WONDERFUL GUY” Written by Richard Rodgers & Oscar Hammerstein II Performed by Tex Beneke © 1949 Williamson Music, An Imagem Company (ASCAP) Courtesy of The Orchard All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “Ac-Cent-Tchu-Ate The Positive” Written by Johnny Mercer and Harold Arlen Performed by Bing Crosby © 1944 Harwin Music Co. (ASCAP) All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. Courtesy of HLC Properties, Ltd. All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “ANYTHING GOES” Written and Performed by Cole Porter © 1934 (Renewed) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) Courtesy of RCA Records and Sony Music Entertainment By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “ATOM BOMB BABY” Written by J F Young Performed by The Five Stars © 1957 Published by Benjon Music (BMI) Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “BUTCHER PETE (PART 1)” Written by Roy Brown and Henry Glover Performed by Roy Brown © 1949 Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), Fort Knox Music-Trio Music c/o Carlin America, Inc. (BMI), Arc Music Corp. (BMI) Courtesy of King Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “BUTCHER PETE (PART 2)” Written by Roy Brown, Henry Glover Performed by Roy Brown © 1949 Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), Fort Knox Music-Trio Music c/o Carlin America, Inc. (BMI), Arc Music Corp. (BMI) Courtesy of King Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “CIVILIZATION (BONGO, BONGO, BONGO)” Written by Bob Hilliard and Carl Sigman Performed by Andrews Sisters with Danny Kaye © 1947 (Renewed) by Better Half Music Co. (a division of Bourne Co.) (ASCAP) and Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “CRAWL OUT THROUGH THE FALLOUT” Written and Performed Sheldon Allman © 1960 Arvon Music Co. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Essential Media Group LLC All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “CRAZY HE CALLS ME” Written by Bob Russell and Carl Sigman Performed by Billie Holiday © 1949 Published by Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) Courtesy of The Verve Music Group under license from Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “DEAR HEARTS AND GENTLE PEOPLE” Words by Bob Hilliard and Music by Sammy Fain Performed by Bob Crosby and the Bobcats © 1949 by Better Half Music (ASCAP) and Fain Music Company (ASCAP) Courtesy of The Orchard All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “EASY LIVING” Written by Ralph Rainger and Leo Robin Performed by Billie Holiday © 1937 Famous Music (ASCAP) Courtesy of Columbia Records and Sony Music Entertainment By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “GOOD ROCKIN’ TONIGHT” Written and Performed by Roy Brown © 1948 Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI) and Brown Angel Publishing (GEMA) Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “GRANDMA PLAYS THE NUMBERS” Written by Wynonie Harris and John Mason Performed by Wynonie Harris © 1949 Trio Music Company (BMI) Used by permission of Fort Knox Music Inc. c/o Carlin America, Inc. Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “HAPPY TIMES” Written by Sylvia Fine Performed by Bob Crosby and the Bobcats © 1949 (Renewed) Warner Bros. Inc. (ASCAP) Courtesy of The Orchard All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “HE’S A DEMON, HE’S A DEVIL, HE’S A DOLL” Written by Don Raye and Harold Spina Performed by Betty Hutton © 1951 Big Four Music Company (ASCAP) Courtesy of RCA Records and Sony Music Entertainment By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “I DON’T WANT TO SET THE WORLD ON FIRE” Written by Eddie Seiler, Sol Marcus, Bennie Benjamin, and Eddie Durham Performed by The Ink Spots © 1940 Eddie Durham Swing Music Publishing (ASCAP), Ocheri Publishing Corp., administered by Warner/Chappell Music International LTD (ASCAP) and Bienstock Publishing Co. o/b/o Redwood Music Ltd. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “INTO EACH LIFE SOME RAIN MUST FALL” Written by Doris Fisher and Allan Roberts Performed by Ella Fitzgerald & The Ink Spots © 1944 Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) and Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “IT’S A MAN” Written by Cy Coben Performed by Betty Hutton © 1951 Delmore Music (ASCAP) Courtesy of RCA Records and Sony Music Entertainment By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “IT’S ALL OVER BUT THE CRYIN’” Written by Seger Ellis and Russ Morgan Performed by The Ink Spots © 1948 Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “KEEP A KNOCKIN’ (BUT YOU CAN’T COME IN)” Written by Bert Mays and J. Mayo Williams Performed by Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five © 1939 Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) Courtesy of The Verve Music Group under license from Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “MAYBE” Written by Allan Flynn and Frank Madden Performed by The Ink Spots © 1935 EMI Robbins Catalog Inc. (administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC.) Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “MIGHTY MIGHTY MAN” Written and Performed by Roy Brown © 1949 Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), Arc Music Corp. (BMI), and Fort Knox Music Inc. c/o Carlin America, Inc. (BMI) Courtesy of King Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “ONE MORE TOMORROW” Written by Edgar Delange, Ernesto Lecuona, and Josef Myrow Performed by Frankie Carle & His Orchestra © 1945 (Renewed) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) and Scarsdale Music Crop. (ASCAP) Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “ORANGE COLORED SKY” Written by Milton Delugg and Willie Stein Performed by Nat King Cole © 1950 Amy Dee Music Corp. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Capitol Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “PERSONALITY” Words by Johnny Burke and Music by Jimmy Van Heusen Performed by Johnny Mercer & The Pied Pipers, Jo Stafford © 1946 (Renewed) by Bourne Co. (ASCAP) and Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) Courtesy of Capitol Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “PISTOL PACKIN’ MAMA” Written by Al Dexter Performed by Bing Crosby & The Andrews Sisters © 1942 Universal - Songs Of PolyGram International, Inc. (BMI) Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “RIGHT BEHIND YOU BABY” Written by Charlie Rich Performed by Ray Smith © 1958 (Renewed) Hi Lo Music, Inc. (BMI) Courtesy of Sun Entertainment Corporation All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “ROCKET 69” Written by Henry Glover and Sydney Nathan Performed Todd Rhodes Orchestra: Vocal by Connie Allen and the Band © 1952 Trio Music Company (BMI) and Fort Knox Music Inc. c/o Carlin America, Inc. (BMI) Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “SIXTY MINUTE MAN” Written by William Ward Performed by The Dominoes © 1951 Trio Music Company (BMI) Used by permission of Fort Knox Music Inc. c/o Carlin America, Inc. Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “THE END OF THE WORLD” Written by Sylvia Dee and Arthur Kent Performed by Skeeter Davis © 1962 Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) Courtesy of Sony Music Nashville By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “THE WANDERER” Words and Music by Ernie Maresca Performed by Dion © 1964 Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI) Courtesy of Capitol Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “UNDECIDED” Written by Sydney Robin and Charles Shavers Performed by Ella Fitzgerald © 1938 Universal Music Corp. (ASCAP) Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “URANIUM FEVER” Written by Penny Britt Performed by Elton Britt © 1955 Trio Music Company (BMI) and Alley Music Corp. c/o Carlin America, Inc. (BMI) Courtesy of RCA Records and Sony Music Entertainment By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “URANIUM ROCK” Written by Alonzo Hopson Jr. Performed by Warren Smith © 1958 Universal - Cedarwood Publishing (BMI) Courtesy of Sun Entertainment Corporation All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “WAY BACK HOME” Written by Tom Waring and Al Lewis Performed by Bob Crosby and the Bobcats © 1935 Warner Bros. Inc. (ASCAP) and Sovereign Music Co. (ASCAP) Courtesy of The Orchard All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “WHOLE ‘LOTTA SHAKIN’ GOIN’ ON” Written by David Curlee Williams Performed by Big Maybelle © 1955 Nimani Entertainment/Tyrone A. Wallace (ASCAP) Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. “WORRY, WORRY, WORRY” Written by George Tibbles and Ramez Idriss Performed by The Three Suns © 1947 Colgems – EMI Music Inc., administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC. (ASCAP) Courtesy of RCA Records and Sony Music Entertainment By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Rights Secured. Not for broadcast transmission. DO NOT DUPLICATE. Additional Music Provided Courtesy of APM Music WARNING: It is a violation of Federal Copyright Law to synchronize this Video Game with video tape or film, or to print the Composition(s) embodied on this Video Game in the form of standard music notation without the express written permission of the copyright owner(s). SPECIAL THANKS Max Abernethy Turkka Äijälä Viktor Antonov Adam Boyes Brian Brockett Mark Carlson Mark Cerny Raphael Colantonio David Cook Johnny Costello Matt Conway Brad Derrick Bryan Dudash Robert Duffy Daniele Giannetti Jerk Gustafsson Matt Firor Blake Fisher Tor Frick Nathan Hoobler Luke Howard Maria Jaramillo Lars Johansson Dane Johnston Matt Killmon Jim Kjellin Mat Krohn Yves Lachance Jake Leder Pete Lewis Claude Marais Stephan Martiniere Jens Matthies James Miller Shinji Mikami Alec Moody Bill Mueller Alex Nankervis Brenna Pagliarulo Conall Pagliarulo Cormac Pagliarulo Cullen Pagliarulo Rémi Racine Rashad Redic Eric Reichly Justin Saunders Simon Schirm Christian Sigg Jean Simonet Harvey Smith Joshua Smith Tiago Sousa Phil Spencer Marty Stratton Jeff Sullivan Andrei Tatarinov Kelly Tofte Rich Vogel Tim Willits The Workshop Aron Zoellner A most special thanks to our friends and families, we'll see you soon. IN LOVING MEMORY OF OUR FRIEND & COLLEAGUE Adam Adamowicz 1968-2012 LEGAL Fallout® 4 © 2015 Bethesda Softworks LLC, a ZeniMax Media company. Bethesda, Bethesda Softworks, Bethesda Game Studios, ZeniMax, Pip-Boy, Vault-Tec and related logos are registered trademarks or trademarks of ZeniMax Media Inc. in the U.S. and/or other countries. Fallout, Vault Boy and related logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Bethesda Softworks LLC in the U.S. and/or other countries. All Rights Reserved. Uses Havok™: © 1999-2015. Havok.com, Inc. (and its Licensors). All Rights Reserved. See www.havok.com for details. All rights reserved Uses Bink Video. Copyright 2007 – 2015 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. Uses Autodesk® Scaleform® copyright ©2011, Autodesk, Inc. All rights reserved. FaceFX software used for facial animation. ©2002-2015, OC3 Entertainment, Inc. and its licensors. All rights reserved. Uses Umbra 3 Visibility Solution. ©2015 by Umbra Software Ltd. www.umbrasoftware.com. NVIDIA GameWorks™ Technology provided under license from NVIDIA Corporation. Copyright © 2002-2015 NVIDIA Corporation. All Rights Reserved. Uses Separable SSS. Copyright © 2012 by Jorge Jimenez and Diego Gutierrez. 300px 156px Fallout 4 fallout.bethsoft.com Категория:Титры Категория:Игровые файлы Fallout 4